Vision
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She'd always lived a sheltered life. She could never leave that life, for fear of misusing her gift. Her visions. But one day she had one. A vision of a boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. A vison of a soulmate.  NarutoxTsuruhime! Next is Magoichi!


**A/N: Just saw the Sengoku Basara movie! It was absolutely wicked! I really hope they plan to make another, though. Not that I can complain, seeing as I'm still stuck in a hospital bed lol. Anyway, this was just a little inkling that sprung up from watching the awesomness that is Sengoku Basara! Be nice and be sure to review! Sorry if it is short! I'm on a mission! A mission to pair each and every Sengoku girl up with Uzumaki Naruto! Next is the deadly Magoichi Saika!**

_The future is never set in stone_

_~Tsuruhime._

**Vision**

There was one philosophy in archery that all archers should know. Knives were useless, swords were messy, guns were loud and fists were brutal. But the bow, an elegant weapon that was centuries old, required precise timing, accuracy and complete concentration. Qualities that were so rare in other clumsy weapons, unlike the graceful and silent bow and its trusty arrows. And the easiest way to have those qualities was complete and total silence.

The explosion that interrupted her thoughts was definitely _not_ complete and total silence.

The girl, meditating quietly in the afternoon glow that surrounded the sheltered area, opened her brown eyes and suddenly had the urge to investigate. Brushing a stray twig from her auburn hair, she rose from her mat and turned in the direction from which the sound had come. _South._ Dusting her skirt off, she set out in that direction. Explosions ringed the clearing; preceding her steps, each one much closer than the last, some uprooting trees as she cautiously edged toward the commotion.

And then, suddenly, there was silence.

It was deafening. Eerie. She could not hear the gulls, swooping over the bay. Only the gentle lapping of the waves against the shoreline. The stench of burning flesh cloyed at the air. Her nose curled against it. Had there been a fire? Perhaps-

"Ow...

She rounded on the sound, her young eyes flying large and wide with incomprehension. Thankfully, the fleet of ships on which she'd made her home remained relatively intact and unharmed. The coastal shoreline however, was not. Blackened streaks adjourned the beachead; the signs of a brief but viscious battle. She could she the remnants of the weaponry scattered about the beach; sword, spears, arrows and axes, everything was laid to waste. All save one.

There, laying in a blackened crater roughly three miles wide and five miles across, garbed in orange and black, was an unbroken katana. And with it a battered looking boy. It didn't take her long at all to scramble down the mouth of the crater; her dainty fingers and knees darkening with soot as she stumbled toward the injured youth. As she drew near she got a better look at him, at the weapon he clutched so fervently within his fingers.

It wasn't a sword at all, she realized. It was a kunai. A strangely shaped kunai, the streamline metal twisting into twin prongs at the end. A strange seal wrapped around both the hande and the weapon, leaving only its deadly tip untouched. The boy had it in a deathgrip, his fingers clenched around it in his final moments.

Around his head hung a battered looking hitiate.

He was a handsome fellow, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek, cheeks that now lay slack in sleep. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face was intriguin slack, even in its slumber. He was thin, but not dangerously so, nor he gaunt. His orange-black jumpsuit lay tattered about him and his body bore a series of thick tear marks on his rib and stomach. He was bleeding. Slowly, but he was bleeding.

Fearfully, she reached for him.

Without warning, the boy _lurched upright._ Sapphire eyes burned with feverish intent, shining with a light that seemed almost demonic in origin and nature. His gaze flickered briefly, glancing at her bow as one would a fly, before fixating upon her with a mind-numbing intensity. So great was this suddern fervor that she, humble maiden though she was that he was, drew back in revulsion. But the stranger wasn't allowing it.

"Where is he!" He snarled, his eyes flashing red, his fingers closing around her white sleeve. "Where is that damned fake Madara!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" The girl winced as his fingers dug into her fragile wrist. "And..._you're hurting me!"_

The effect was immediate.

The blond boy released her, his shoulder stooping as if he bore a terrible burden. Grief twisted his features, warping them into a rictus of fury. For a moment, he said nothing, his glassy eyes staring out at the ocean in incomprehension, welling with frustrated tears. Clearly, he was in pain. Despite his anger, she had a sudden urge to hug him. She ruthlessly suppressed it. She didn't want to upset him anymore than she already had.

"Where am I?" He asked, softly this time.

"The coast of Oshu." she offered, hoping to calm him. "I live not far from here."

"Oshu?" The boy balked for a moment. "Where's the nearest hidden village?"

"Hidden...what?"

"I'm a shinobi." The boy offered, as if in thought. "I need to get back to my village."

"There aren't any villages around here." The girl tried to explain. "The nearest settlement was burned down years ago." Of course, she wasn't going to mention that it was her village that had burned. No! That didn't matter now. She was the Oracle. She lived amidst a fleet of ships, always moving, never in one place for long. She wasn't going to tell him about that, or about the war raging on the mainland, or anything like it. She was far too focused on him. Who was he, this strange, handsome stranger that claimed to be a shinobi? Who was he, and why did he set her heart aflutter so?

He blinked up at her, squinting through the twilight.

"Who are you?" His eyes sought hers, pinnioning her with a gaze.

"Me?" She blinked, her cheeks warming beneath his sigh. "My name is Tsuruhime."

"Naruto." The boy replied, almost offhandedly. "Uzumaki Naruto."

She took his name as little consequence. She didn't know him. She didn't even know where_-or when-_he was from! She knew only that she couldn't bear to leave him here like this; his wounds untreated, his life slowly slipping through his hands. She knew enough of first aid to mend them. Little more. Because she didn't know him. She didn't think it would be of any consequence; discovering this barely breathing boy on the coastline and nursing him back to health.

How little she knew!

_The Sengoku Era._

During this time there was a growing trend toward uprisings. The hostilities opened by generals rapidly swept across the country and the map of power during these turbulent times was continually being redrawn at a dizzying pace. It was into these turbulent times that a certain young shinobi was accidentally thrust. Hurtled back through time by an unknown encounter with an insatiable enemy, he fights in the past to find love, happiness, and a return to the days of tomorrow.

For now, he finds himself indebted to a young girl who has saved him fron death. That girl would one day become the focus of his life, nay, his very world. But for now, weary he was, his wounds demanding. Talking taxed what little strength he had left. Even as she frantically called for help, he could feel his life leaching away. Why was he here? It remained to be seen. What purpose did he have? It remained unknown. All he knew was that he was losing blood rapidly, unable to heal as his wounds opened from the strain of standing.

And then the blackness, the sweet, blessed blackness, rose up from the depths and swallowed his conciousness...

**A/N: Hahahaha! I'm on a roll! Just minutes after publishing the last party, someone challenged me to create another crossover fic! And that was how Vision came to be! Why is Naruto in the Sengoku era? Why is he wounded? And what on earth is wrong with his eyes? ****This takes place around the first season of Sengoku Basara, and yes, it will be predominately NarutoxTsuruhime! **

**R&R! =D**


End file.
